I give yo regalo
by gr3y r4inb0w
Summary: cumpleaños de Iggy, Matt lo va a visitar...  Odio los resúmenes, lean y ya    CanxGales ?  XD


Seré persona de pocas palabras por el momento... XD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen. Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Si fuese mío... *kukukukukuku* sería todo tan distinto... Y... la canción que me inspiró es de Carlos Baute~ (?)

**Dialogos**

_Pensamientos_

_

* * *

_

**I give **

**(Yo ****regalo****)**

Iba muy feliz de visita a ver a Iggy. Inglaterra había sido una parte muy importante en su vida, pero con el tiempo no se veían tanto y siempre estaban ocupados, mas Matthew no se dio por vencido y fue a visitarlo un día que sabía que era feriado para el inglés. No había excusas. Aunque sino lo encontraba en su casa sería complicado de saber donde estaría.

Matthew viajó como toca persona normal viajaría un día normal. Sin embargo algo no era del todo normal en el resto que en el sí. Nadie lo notaba, parecía ser invisible para los ojos de todos. Por eso le costaba viajar, siempre se le sentaban encima y su cuerpo era lo suficientemente frágil como para no poder soportar el peso del resto de la gente.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Arthur, luego del largo y agotador viaje, golpeó la puerta repetidas veces, notando que era tan suave como para no ser escuchado.

Respiró profundo y golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo. Al lograrlo, sonrió ampliamente. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y una voz que le resultaba poco conocida.

—**¿Quién es? **—fue lo que escuchó mientras la puerta se abría. Era un hombre pelirrojo con ojos profundos y algo fríos que primera vista.

—**Soy Matthew Williams, vine a ****ver****a Arthur **—Habló lo más fuerte que pudo. Era normal que tampoco lo escucharan.

El pelirrojo abrió más la puerta y se encaminó hacia dentro de la casa sin decir nada. Matt lo tomó como una señal de que pasara, así fue, entró cerrando la puerta tras él y caminó despacio siguiendo al mayor.

—_**Debe ser Escocia. Hace tanto no lo veo... **_—Pensaba mientras entraba en la sala.

Aún cargaba su pesado bolso,donde traía varios regalos para su "Madre Iggy". Aunque muchos podían jurar que no era la madre sino el padre.

Buscó con la vista al Inglés y sonrió al verlo sentado tomando el té de las cuatro, era tan típico de él.

—**Arthur!** —Dijo mientras se acercaba y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Dear**!** —Exclamó el aludido al escucharlo y reconocerlo.

Canadá lo abrazó cuando el otro se levantó. Hacía tanto no lo veía,aunque no había cambiado en nada, pero últimamente el niño maple estaba teniendo problemas graves de memoria. No era nada normal en él que se olvidara de las cosas y de la gente pero tanto tiempo estando solo, sin charlar con nadie, más que con sus vecinos,no comenzaban a hacerle bien.

—**Parece que hoy todos se pusieron de acuerdo para venir a saludarme...** —Dijo Arthur correspondiendo el abrazo.

—**Of course! Happy Birthday England!**—Exclamó sonriendo mientras se separaba para buscar los regalos que le había traído.

—**Mi... cumpleaños... Estuve tan ocupado que lo olvidé.** —La sala completa quedó en silencio al escuchar las palabras del anglosajón.

No entendía como podía olvidarse de algo tan importante.

—**Emm... bueno yo... lo recordaba y te traje esto...** —Susurró el canadiense dándole dos bolsas muy bonitas llenas de cosas de jarabe de arce, algunas bufandas tejidas a mano entre otras cosas.

El cumpleañero le ofreció té a Matthie mientras dejaba los regalos a un lado para luego revisarlos bien.

Un vez sentado cerca de Arthur observando el té y los scones, escuchó al escocés hablar con alguien, o más bien reírse de esa persona,que tenía la cara llena de migas de scone.

Fue ahí cuando Canadá notó que había alguien más aún. Alguien que no había notado no porque fuese tan o más invisible que él, sino porque venía muy concentrado en Arthur. No estaba muy seguro de conocer a esa persona, y tampoco estaba seguro de qué era ¿él o ella?

Luego de toda la ceremonia del té y de charlar con Iggy un rato, el cumpleañero recibió una llamada y dijo que debía salir un rato. Pidió a Escocia que llevara a Matt a uno de los dormitorios y se fue sin más.

Canadá siguió a John mientras éste, sólo por intentar tener buenos modales, cargaba la pesada maleta del chico.

—**_No entiendo como soporta llevar esto_** —Pensó el escocés mientras dejaba por fin las cosas en la habitación, intentando o aparentar que ni le pesó.

—**Muchas gracias...** —Susurró Matthew mientras le sonreía dulcemente para luego dejar su abrigo.

Para sentirse en casa, estiró una bandera canadiense sobre la gran cama. Y puso en la mesita de noche una foto de su querido Kumajirou,que para mayor comodidad y tranquilidad había quedado con su amigo cubano.

Escocia lo dejó solo apenas vio que ya podría ocuparse. Sin antes decir:

—**El baño es compartido con la habitación contigua a la suya. Golpee antes de entrar para evitar "accidentes".**

El rubio no supo porqué el mayor remarcó esa última palabra, pero lo tomó como algo sin importancia.

Por el viaje estaba muy cansado, pero no quería ir a dormir, así que tomó ropa interior limpia y entró al baño una vez que corroboró que no había nadie.

—**Un buen baño relajante será la mejor opción... **—Susurró para sí.

Llenó la bañera con agua mientras se quitaba la ropa tranquilamente. Una vez dentro de la bañera, se dejó hundir un poco dejando solo su cabeza fuera del agua. Realmente lo relajaba. Pero no creyó que lo haría tanto. No habían pasado unos segundos desde que había empezado a jugar con la espuma que flotaba cubriendo toda el agua, que cerró sus ojos y Morfeo se burló del él haciéndolo dormirse.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban. Pasaron los minutos.

Esa persona que Canadá no había reconocido había tocado la puerta del baño y como nadie respondió, entró encontrándose con un Matt dormido muy tranquila y profundamente.

Al principio se sonrojó y no supo que hacer, pero luego se acercó a él para ver que estuviera bien. Puso una mano en su frente y luego la bajó hacia el cuello del norteamericano, notando que sí tenía pulso aunque algo débil.

—_**Solo debe estar dormido... **_—Pensó mientras quitaba su mano.

Notó al canadiense moverse y se alejó rápidamente, aunque para ese momento éste se había despertado y miraba a esa persona intrusa algo confundido.

—**Lo siento señor Williams! Como no respondía, pasé... **—Susurró mientras desaparecía detrás de la puerta del dormitorio contiguo.

El canadiense se quedó mirando la puerta con un grave sonrojo en su rostro. No pudo evitar preguntarse varias cosas: ¿Qué es lo que hacía su mano bajo el agua de la bañera? ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca? ¿Cuán es su nombre? ¿Es un chico o una chica? ¿Por qué se vestía de manera ambigua?

Matt salió de la bañera enjuagando su cuerpo. Sería una larga noche la que lo esperaba, pero no se animaba a ir a hablar con la persona culpable de sus nervios.

Una vez cambiado y arreglado, bajó a la sala donde no sólo estaba Arthur, sino que lo acompañaba Toño y Francis. El último quería besarlo como regalo de cumpleaños, a lo que el inglés se negaba y se quejaba de que no era un regalo aceptable.

A Matt le brillaron los ojos y corrió para luego abrazar al francés. Hacía mucho no lo veía. Y con él podía mostrarse mucho más cariñoso y alegre.

—**Père****! **—Gritó mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

—**Mon amour!** —Respondió el francés con una sonrisa abrazándolo por la cintura, totalmente feliz de verlo.

Matt había logrado que Francia olvidara el regalo de cumpleaños u se enfocara en llenarlo de besos, éste solo se sonrojó, sonreía feliz como pocas veces, Francis lograba dos cosas: Poner feliz a Matthie y hacer que el resto lo mire mal por sus efusivas muestras de cariño hacia el pequeño.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando se alejaron un poco, el francés se quedó mirando a su hijo con una rara e incomprensible expresión.

—**Estás vestido muy formal, es raro verte así, ****mon petit****... **—susurró al pequeño, éste solo respondió sonrojándose y mirando el suelo.

No era tan formal, era un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco y guantes haciendo juego con el pantalón. Solo se había arreglado un poco. Quizás un poco mucho, pero deseaba estar presentable para la familia y los amigos. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no era por ellos.

Se escuchaba gente discutir en la escalera. Era Escocia y alguien más, pero no se entendía bien lo que decían. Aunque muy por encima escuchó a Escocia decir: **Perdiste una apuesta, no lo hagas más difícil! Es eso o NADA!**, la otra voz respondía diciendo que era muy malo y que era injusto que hiciera que se vista así.

Matt no entendía que pasaba. Escuchó pasos acercarse justo en el momento que se agachó a levantar el pañuelo que dejó caer su querido "padre". Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con esa persona. Con un hermoso vestido verde agua, muy suave. Ya no llevaba gorro, en cambio tenía una linda cinta.

Aunque no parecía estar de buen humor. La situación parecía salida de película antigua. Era todo muy extraño, todos habían hecho silencio y el canadiense, arrodillado cual caballero en el suelo, levantando el pañuelo, mirando fijo a los ojos de la "dama" que acababa de entrar, seguida por el escocés, que vestía similar a Matt.

Respiró profundo y se levantó, algo nervioso al recordar el suceso de esa tarde. Así como por arte de magia, comenzó a sonar una canción de arpa y flauta traversa, una pieza muy delicada. Ambos mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada. Era un momento hermosamente mágico. Matt estaba por decir algo cuando comenzaron a escucharse golpes y gritos desde la puerta. Era Alfred, su hermano, exigiéndole a Iggy que le abriera la puerta.

Scott comenzó a reír, junto con Irlanda del norte, luego se sumó Francis al reconocer que esa persona bajo ese hermoso y femenino vestido no era nadie más que el mismísimo Gales.

—**John, hiciste un buen trabajo. **—Dijo Francis luego de que Irlanda le contara lo que sucedió y el por qué de toda la "femineidad galesa".

Matt aún no entendía nada. Hasta que escuchó a USA saludando a todos y diciendo: **Desde cuándo Gales es mujer?**, todos lo callaron como pudieron, se perdería el chiste si el canadiense lo sabía, aunque ya era tarde.

—**¿Gales...?** —Susurró el canadiense mirando a "la dama", que se encontraba a unos metros de él.

Canadá estaba nervioso, no entendía nada, y encima no recordaba bien a Gales, hacía realmente muchos tiempo que no se veían, mucho más de lo que no había visto a Francia o a Inglaterra. En ese instante, el galés lo miró sonrojado y Matt sintió como su rostro tomaba color.

Un rato después, Francis estaba bailando una suave canción con Seychelles, su otra hija, y Matt tomó coraje y con una dulce sonrisa se le acercó a Gales a pedirle que bailara con él. Aunque tardó y tartamudeó en el proceso. Ian aceptó y tomó la mano del otro, caminando junto a él a la zona de baile. La canción era muy tranquila, similar a un vals. Matt lo tomó de la cintura y agarró bien su mano, comenzó a guiarlo por la pista, bailando al ritmo, mirándolo a los ojos. John fue el primero en reír, sin embargo algunos invitados creían que era una pareja muy bonita.

Matt y Francis se cruzaron en un momento del baile y éste le susurró "S**uerte**". El rostro del canadiense volvió a tomar color, el brillante color de su bandera. Gales solo seguía el baile intentando ignorar a todos. ¿Realmente Matthew lo había sacado a bailar,aún sabiendo que es un chico? El británico se sonrojó por ese pensamiento, al mismo tiempo que Matt lo hacía girar suavemente, terminando la canción.

Fue cuestión de unos segundos para que Ian tomara fuertemente la mano al norteamericano y comenzara a correr fuera de ese lugar. El rubio no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo. Cuando pararon de correr, se encontraban en el parque, rodeados de estrellas e iluminados por una luna hermosamente plateada que brillaba más que nunca.

Francia los observaba a ambos por la ventana del gran salón cuando Inglaterra lo sacó de ahí. No necesitaban ser vistos. Necesitaban estar solos.

—**Yo... **—Comenzó a decir el galés— **Lo siento, me siento tonto en vestido... **—Susurró, a lo que Matt negó suave con la cabeza y le sonrió dulce, logrando un sonrojo mayor en el otro— **Yo... se que no se acuerda de mi, pero...**

El canadiense lo calló con un dedo sobre sus labios.

—**Se quien es, Gales. Solo hay que ayudar un poco a la memoria y comienza a recordar... **—Susurraba algo nervioso el americano. Sorprendido, el galés lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—**¿Y por qué... me... sacó a bailar? **—Preguntó nervioso, deseando desaparecer.

—**Solo... d-deseaba bailar... c-con... con usted... **—Respondió de forma pausada a la pregunta hecha por su viejo amigo.

—**No lo comprendo... usted ya se dio cuenta que yo...** —Se lo quedó mirando, en sus hermosos ojos se reflejaban nervios y ansiedad, al mismo tiempo que miedo e inseguridad.

Matt se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura suavemente. Asintió lentamente. Al segundo siguiente sintió como algo lo tiraba del cabello y se alejó, notando una de esas hadas con las que siempre su madre discutía. Esta pequeña lo miraba extendiéndole una pequeña flor. El canadiense se sonrojó y la tomó, luego siguió a la criatura con la vista, ésta se posó sobre la cabeza de Gales y fue ahí cuando Matthew entendió lo que la pequeña quería. Acercó la flor al otro rubio y le sonrió de forma tímida. Ian sonrió y se colgó del cuello de Matt abrazándolo con fuerza,pegándose a él como si el mundo se acabara.

—**No entiendo por qué, menos sabiendo que hay muchos mejores y más fuertes que yo... **—Susurró Canadá mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

—**Capaz... por ser el único hecho para mí...**

Matt sonrió sonrojado y se alejó para poner la bonita flor en su cabello y tomarlo de la mano.

—**Vamos a la fiesta, o nos perderemos... ver como Arthur se resiste a comer el pastel de Alfred!** —Dijo el canadiense llevándose al rubio con él.

Cuando entraron, la fiesta seguía igual que como cuando la dejaron, aunque Francia estaba lloriqueando mientras mordía un pañuelo y decía que su hijo lo hacía feliz. Y Arthur le decía que se callara y que dejara de decir tonterías, aunque el que se quedó en silencio fue él cuando los vio entrar, un rato después de que habían salido de ahí, de la mano y muy juntitos, sonrojados y felices.

* * *

No agradeceré a nadie... Mentira! Gracias Iggy! Sabés que te quiero, bonita~ Gracias por leerlo y convencerme(?) de que lo suba... u.ù

Gracias **Scottie** ¿Por qué te agradezco...? Ah si! Porque... gracias a tu loca idea -junto con Iggy- de decir que sería parte de la familia... aprendí muchas cosas de un lugar que no sabía ni que existía (?) XD

Gales: ¬¬

Bueno... en... me dí cuenta de muchas cosas me hacían Gales desde antes de serlo... ... pero de chica... XD

Ya! Ya! Ahora... agradezco al señor Baute por inspirarme!

Ya saben... como cualquier otra persona cosa... (?) les pido que... dejen comentarios, tomates (son muy ricos!), fotos sexys de Escocia bañándose... Pueden dejar críticas (aunque no les daré mucha importancia si realmente no son constructivas).

Mi idea principalmente era hacer una "trilogía"... pero... Al terminar este... me dí cuenta que no estoy segura de poder seguir... u.u

La idea era: 1: I give (Yo regalo). 2: I give you (te regalo). 3: I give me (me regalo).

Aún así... la idea murió por ahí cuando las chicas me peinaron como Noru(?). En fin, si tienen ideas, o parejas, o situaciones que entren en esos dos títulos que me quedaron perdidos... las propuestas son bien recibidas.

Sin más...

Krystal se despide hasta la próxima.

"Because I am like a grey rainbow~"


End file.
